Generally, in a gas turbine, exhaust gas from an exhaust duct becomes a high temperature state of 600° C. or more and is led out at a flow rate of 30 m/second, and at this time, there is a problem in that noise occurs at an outlet of the gas turbine.
Thus, in the related art, a technology is adopted in which a splitter silencer, in which a plurality of silencer panels having silencing effects are disposed along a passage of exhaust gas, is provided in a duct of a gas turbine, and thus, noise is prevented at the time of outflow of the exhaust gas (refer to Patent Document 1 below).
Moreover, a technology regarding silencing is also known in which a silencer, which includes a frame assembled in a lattice shape and a plurality of porous plates of substantially rectangular plate members which are provided on the surface of the frame and in which holes are drilled in a zigzag pattern, is provided, and the silencer is disposed in a direction perpendicular to a passage of exhaust gas. The silencer blocks the passage of the exhaust gas, and silencing effects are obtained due to pressures loss when the exhaust gas passes through the holes. Therefore, noise can be prevented.